


Breaking Waves

by Katelovestowrite



Series: Ocea [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deals with heavy material, F/M, Nothing explicit, a little dark, not descriptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelovestowrite/pseuds/Katelovestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alex and the Reader have been together for six months. Everything seems perfect... Until tragedy strikes. Through pain and psychological horrors, Y/N is no longer sure what's real and what's not. She's barely hanging on to her life, and sanity. Even if she survives, nothing will ever be the same. Will Alex get to her in time? Sequel to <span class="u">Rising Tides</span>. Reader–insert story.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The sequel to Rising Tides._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's here! :D The sequel to Rising Tides! I'm really excited to share this, and I hope you guys enjoy! :)**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I sincerely wished I owned Alexander Summers. Alas, I do not.**  
>     
>  _Reader-insert Key: Y/N= Your Name._  
>   

**—X—————————xXx—————————X—**

 

It's been six months since Alex and I became a couple. The first three months, we kept our relationship secret from Sean and Hank. The Professor respected our decision and kept it private. Although after a while, it became harder and harder to not get caught. Especially since we had more students around. Then one day, our secret was blown. Alex was studying more about the science behind his mutation— at Professor X's request— in the library.

**—x—xXx—x—**

_"Hey." I greeted._

_Alex looked up at me and smiled. He stood and held out his arms. I gladly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I heard a gasp and a choke behind us. Alex and I quickly broke the kiss and turned around, our arms still wrapped around each other._

_Hank and Sean stood in the doorway. Hank had an 'I thought so' look on his face; while Sean gaped, eyes wide._

_"Busted.." I whispered, cheeks flaming._

_"I suppose you forgot to mention you two finally 'hooked up?'" Hank asked, raising an eyebrow. "I must say, the pining looks were getting annoying."_

_"Unbelievable.. Of course Alex would get the only girl left..." Sean muttered, walking away._

_Hank chuckled slightly and shook his head, following after Sean._

_"Looks like we don't have to hide anymore." Alex said, looking down at me._

_I laughed._

**—x—xXx—x—**

I walk into the sitting room to see Alex sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game on the television. I walk over and sit with my back against his side, head resting on his chest. Alex wraps his arms around me.

"How's your day been?" He asks.

I shrug. "Fine. I had history again, which I don't mind teaching."

Alex knew I loved history, and was good at it.

"Everything was going fine until Robby decided to set his desk on fire." I frown.

Robby was a very hotheaded 10-year-old mutant. _Literally_ hotheaded. Robby was a pyro-kinetic, meaning he could control fire.

"Nothing you couldn't handle, right?" Alex asks. "You're great at putting out fires." He adds with a smirk.

I roll my eyes but couldn't hold back a grin. "I put the fire out fairly easily... But not before it spread to Lou-Ann's pink pony backpack."

Alex's eyes widened in horror. "Uh-oh.."

Lou-Ann was a 8-year-old mutant from Georgia. She had the power to shape-shift into a fearsome wildcat— and an unnatural obsession with her little, pink pony backpack.

"Yeah.. It was singed pretty badly. When Lou-Ann realized what happened, she went ballistic. She shape–shifted and tried to claw Robby. It wasn't until I threatened to take away both of their snack privileges— _and_ promised Lou-Ann a new backpack— that they finally calmed down."

"They _really_ like their snacks." Alex chuckles.

I laugh. "What about you?"

"My day wasn't nearly as exciting. I had to listen to Hank ramble on and on about science. I don't know why the Professor has me co-teach. Hank seems to have it handled."

"I get it! Hank is the teacher, and you're the walking science experiment!" I exclaim.

Alex rolls his eyes. "You're hilarious."

I just laugh in response.

**_'Alex, Y/N, please come to Cerebro.'_** The Professor requests, telepathically.

Alex and I share a look, before standing and heading to the lower level underneath the school. When we reach Cerebro, Hank and Sean are already there with the Professor.

"I found another mutant." Professor X announces.

"Okay.." I say, a little confused.

_The Professor finds mutants all the time.. What's the deal with this one?_

"This particular mutant can control precious metals, which in and of itself is special. However, this mutant has also caught the attention of Magneto. I felt his telepath, Emma, trying to locate her." Professor X says.

"Having two mutants who can control metal would make him pretty powerful." I state.

"Not to mention if he had unlimited access to precious metals, he could use them to fund his 'brotherhood.'" Hank adds.

"This poor girl has no clue what she's in for." The Professor says, sadly.

"We'll just have to find her first." Sean announces.

"Take the jet to New Orleans. You'll find her there. I'll send you the exact coordinates." The Professor instructs.

We all nod.

"Let's suit up." Alex says.

**—X—————————xXx—————————X—**

"Brace for landing." Hank announces.

Once we're on the ground, we quickly unbuckle and make our way to the ramp. Alex briefly squeezes my hand before we disembark. The Professor could sense that the other telepath was close.

**_'Expect company.'_** He warned.

The mutant girl, Haley, was camped in a swamp right outside of New Orleans. I could sympathize with this girl— having to live in odd places just to avoid being recognized for what you are. Different. An outcast.. _A mutant._

We continued trekking through the mud and cyprus trees. As we walked, my hand found Alex's. He didn't object, gripping my smaller hand in his larger one.

"Does she have to live way out here? In a _swamp?_ With mud, bugs, and other gross.. _Things?"_ Sean complained.

"I concur. Woods, jungles, _swamps.._ They're not in my realm of comfort. A nice, air-conditioned lab on the other hand, is very suitable. I can work with that." Hank agrees.

Alex and I look at each other in amusement.

"The Beast is uncomfortable in the wild? That's ironic." Alex chuckles.

"Seriously, though." I join in. "The city boy, I can understand." I nod my head at Sean. "But the _Beast? Really?_ Don't you have, like, natural instincts out here?"

Hank shoots me a look. "You know, just because you two are dating, does not mean you should agree with everything he says."

"Oh please!" I scoff. "Like I'd agree with everything he says. _Regardless_ of whether we're dating or not."

Alex looks at me with a hurt expression.

"I'm _much_ too stubborn for that." I add, cheekily.

Hank snorts.

"You've got that right.." Alex mumbles.

I shoot him an annoyed look, hitting him in the gut with our joined hands.

"Ouch.." He groans.

"Big baby." I fire back.

Suddenly, we hear the sounds of arguing, then a scream. A young, _feminine_ scream. We look at each other briefly, before hurrying forwards as stealthily as we could. Up ahead was a clearing. I noticed a fallen log, and silently motioned to the boys that we should hide behind it. This way, we could scout what was going on without being seen.

_No use running in blind._

In the clearing was a small, makeshift campsite. There was a small tent, a campfire, and a clothesline hanging between two trees. However, what really caught my attention was the group of people. Azazel, Riptide, Mystique, Angel, and Emma Frost had Haley surrounded. Haley, the Professor had told us, was only 13-years-old; and seeing her in person, I could tell she was very pretty. Her skin was light brown and smooth. Her curly hair was a shining caramel color, and her eyes a warm brown.

"Please, let me go. I don't want to fight your war! I just want to be left in peace!" She begged.

"That's what you don't understand." Emma says, speaking to Haley as if she were a toddler. "There can be _no peace._ Not when the humans despise us. Come with us, and you'll get your chance at _peace."_

"It was peaceful before _you showed up!"_ Haley spat.

_I like this girl,_ I think with a smile.

Emma sighs and rolls her eyes. "We don't have time for this. Azazel!" She calls.

Azazel teleports right next to Haley and grips her forearm. Haley lets out a shriek, struggling against his hold. I motion to the boys for us to move in.

_"Hey!"_ Alex shouts, as we face off against the group. "She said she doesn't want to go with you."

"Oh, I see. You won't let her join our brotherhood, but you'll try to recruit her for your little school?" Emma scoffs.

_"No."_ I snarl back. "First, we'll get your grubby little hands _off_ her. Then we'll offer her a safe place to stay, and maybe classes to help her control her powers. If she says no, then we'll leave her the heck _alone!_ And you can tell Magneto he can't _force_ mutants to join his army— excuse me, _brotherhood."_

"And I thought _this_ one," Azazel says, shaking Haley's arm. "Had a mouth on them."

Emma looks at me thoughtfully. Suddenly, I felt her probing in my mind. I quickly put up mental barriers just like the Professor had taught me, but it was too late; judging by Emma's pleased smile.

"Ah, I see you and Mr. Summers are finally a couple." She smirks gleefully.

I glare at her, feeling my cheeks burn.

"You should know, weaknesses in war get you killed. _Attack!"_ Emma orders.

Riptide charges towards me, already trying to summon a tornado. Alex intercepts him, launching an energy ring at him and sending him flying. I give Alex a thankful look. I see Angel trying to launch a fireball at Alex, but I use the surrounding water— we _are_ in a swamp— to douse her.

"Thanks." He says.

I nod in response. "I'm going after Haley!"

With that, I charge towards Azazel. I run as fast as I can. I quickly summon a stream of water while Azazel isn't looking. "Azazel!" I call.

He turns just in time for me to nail him in the face. He stumbles back and splutters.

I quickly grab Haley. "Banshee!" I yell.

Sean is at my side in seconds.

I pass Haley to him. "Go!" I order.

He nods. "Climb on my back and hold on." He instructs to Haley.

She quickly obeys. Sean runs and with a scream, they're in the air. I look to see Hank fighting Mystique, Alex still fighting Riptide, and Emma seeming to be content with spectating. That left a very angry Azazel and a very wet Angel.

_The devil and the witch.. Lovely._

Angel launches a fireball at me. I dive to the side and summon a water whip. I wrap it around her ankle and pull, throwing her off balance; causing her to hit the ground. Azazel disappears, only to reappear right in front of me and try to swipe me with his tail. I barely dodge the sharp diamond on the end.

The Professor had the ability to project things in our minds. So, he was able to teach us hand-to-hand combat without the use of his legs. So far, it's come in handy. Like now. I send a roundhouse kick to Azazel's chest, making him stumble back. I hear a buzzing of wings directly behind me. On instinct, I duck, narrowly missing a kick to the head by Angel. I grab her foot and sling her against a tree.

"Ah!" She yells.

Suddenly, I was on the ground. I grunt at the impact. Azazel had swiped my feet out from under me. He tries to stab me with his tail, but I roll out of the way. I quickly send a large stream of water at him, knocking him down. Again, I hear the telltale sound of Angel's wings. I whirl around and create a wall of water. Using it like a flyswatter, I slam it into her, knocking her out of the air.

She hits the ground a ways off and screams in pain. "My wing!"

I knew I must have damaged it. While I felt a little bad, I knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill me. While I was preoccupied with Angel, Azazel takes advantage and uses his tail; wrapping it around my neck and throwing me against a tree. My head bounces off the bark with a _crack!_ I groan, sharp pain shooting through my skull. The world spins around me sickeningly. I wanted to use my powers, but the pounding in my head and the blurring of my vision made it impossible. Azazel walks up and wraps his tail around my neck again, lifting me up until my feet no longer touched the ground. I gasp as my air supply is cut off. I kick my feet, trying desperately to free myself. A feeling of lightheaded-ness washes over me, getting stronger every second.

"Azazel, that's enough." I hear Emma say.

Instead of releasing me, Azazel squeezes harder. Black spots begin to dance in my vision. I scrabble weakly at his tail, losing the strength to kick.

"Azazel, stop." Emma orders.

Again, he ignores her. I feel myself starting to drift into unconsciousness.

_"Azazel!"_

He suddenly releases me and I crumple to the ground. I take in deep, gasping breaths, almost choking on the air that was now available. The pounding in my head was more vicious than ever. I fought back nausea, praying I wouldn't vomit.

"Why did you stop me?" Azazel growls.

"Because," Emma smiles down at me. "I have something _much_ better in mind for her."

The way she said that sent chills of fear down my spine. She seemed to have a telepathic conversation with Azazel. When she finished, Azazel looked down at me with a sinister smile.

"I like the way you think." He says to Emma.

"I thought you might." She responds with a smirk.

Azazel grips my forearms and hauls me to my feet. Once again, the continuous pounding in my head and blurring of my vision keeps me from using my powers to escape. Azazel all but drags me back to the clearing, which we had moved some distance away from as we fought. When we arrive, Azazel wraps his tail around my neck, lifting my feet off the ground again. Emma lets out a loud whistle, getting everyone's attention. Alex's eyes widen when he sees me. Mystique, Angel, and Riptide make their way over to stand by Emma. Angel's wing was noticeable bent. _So, I **did** injure it._ I thought. I couldn't help feeling a swell of pride.

"I believe we have something that belongs to you." Emma announces loudly.

I sigh inwardly. _No duh..._

**—X—————————xXx—————————X—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Review! :)**   
>  **  
> _~Kate_  
>  **   
> 


	2. Oh Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey, guys! I finally got a laptop, so I'm able to type and edit on that. _Waaay_ better than a phone, haha! Anyways, thanks so much to the lovely guest who left kudos! It meant a lot, lovely. :) Hope you guys enjoy!**
> 
> ** Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine! **
> 
> _Reader-insert Key: Y/N= Your Name._

**—X—————————xXx—————————X—**

"Let her go, Frost." Hank growls.  
I was pleased to see that Sean and Haley were nowhere to be found.  
_Good. They're still safe._

"Mm.." Emma pretends to think about it. "No, can't do that. You see, I promised Magneto we would bring a mutant back. I just never said _which_ mutant. Now, you have a choice. Give us Haley, or we take your precious _Ocea."_ Emma said the last part looking at Alex.

Alex sends me a look that asks, _'Are you okay?'_

I try to nod. Azazel feels it and tightens his tail around my neck. I gasp, clawing at his tail.

_"No communicating!"_ Azazel snarls. He slowly loosens his tail so I can breathe again.

I mouth carefully, so Azazel won't feel it. _'Don't trade.'_

Alex looks at me, perplexed. "We won't give you Haley." He says, almost reluctantly. "Just release Ocea and we'll go our separate ways."

"Didn't you hear? I promised Magneto a mutant. And I _always_ keep my promises." Emma smirks.

I knew Emma wouldn't agree to letting me go. Alex probably knew, too. However, I still appreciated him trying.  
_'I'm sorry.'_ I mouth again.

Alex sends back a look that says, _'It's not your fault.'_

"So? What's your final answer?" Emma asks.

An idea strikes me. A very, very, _bad_ idea, but it was an idea nonetheless. _Here goes everything._

_"Their answer is nothing, jerks!"_ I quickly throw my legs back, hitting Azazel in the gut. His tail loosens enough for me to drop to the ground. I quickly send a stream of water at him, knocking him away and turn, water poised— to find a knife aimed at my face. I freeze.

Emma smirks, continuing to hold the blade centimeters from my nose. "Nice try." She says.

Arms wrap around mine, pulling me firmly against someone's chest. The stream of water falls uselessly to the ground.  
"That was impressive." Someone whispers in my ear.

I instantly recognize the voice, and pure terror courses through my veins.  
Riptide.  
_Of all people, why him? No. No, no, no, no.._

Emma holds the knife against my neck. "Now that the dramatics are over.. What's your final answer, hmm?"

I look at Alex. _'I love you,'_ I mouth. I already knew how this was going to play out. They couldn't give Haley over to them.

The agony written in Alex's eyes broke my heart. He gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head, as if to say, _'I love you, too.'_  
"You can't have Haley." Alex says, flatly.

Emma smirks. "Just as I thought.. Oh well, _Ocea_ here will do just fine."

Riptide chuckled in my ear. "Don't worry, Alex!" He calls. "I'll take good care of your girl."

I tried not to gag, tears burning my eyes.

Alex's fists and jaw were clenched. He practically trembled with rage.

I met his eyes. _'Tell the Professor.'_

Another almost imperceptible nod. _'I will.'_

_'Come find me.'_

Another nod and an intense look. _'I will. I won't **stop** until I find you. **Promise.** '_

It took everything I had to hold back my tears.

"Azazel." Emma calls, sheathing her knife.  
Azazel had rejoined the group again, looking angry and wet. He placed a hand on Riptide's shoulder. Everyone else grabbed hands.

_'I love you. Always.'_ I mouth to Alex, staring straight into his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly, I'm thrown into darkness. A blast of warm air hits my face. I feel like I'm moving ninety miles an hour. My heart leaps into my throat, and the painful pounding in my head escalates into pure agony. It feels like someone is repeatedly slamming a sledgehammer into my skull. Nausea bubbles up in my stomach again, bile burning my throat. Once again, I pray I don't lose it. I'm still painfully aware of Riptide's arms wrapped around me. I wished more than anything that they were Alex's. It felt like everything was spinning, like a merry-go-round on steroids. The disorientation, speed, and the agonizing pounding in my head prove to be too much. I lose consciousness.

**—X—————————xXx—————————X—**

I slowly became aware of the throbbing in my head. I groan, my eyes fluttering open. I was expecting to be back in my room— or Alex's, where I liked to take naps— back at Xavier Mansion. However, I opened my eyes to see gray walls and a cement floor. Most of the walls were covered in maps and papers, possibly reports of some kind— except for one wall. It was covered in monitors, each screen showing different footage. I couldn't get my eyes to focus enough to figure out what the footage was of. The events from earlier suddenly came rushing back.  
I was lying on the floor, hands secured behind my back with metal cuffs. The coldness seeping into my skin made me realize I no longer wore my X–suit. Looking down, I saw I was right. I only wore a white tank top and grey leggings, which I always wore under my suit. My feet were bare. I realized someone must have stripped me of my suit while I was unconscious. The thought made me sick.

"Ah, you're awake." Magneto says.  
I look up to see Magneto standing over me, the rest of his group standing behind him. I shot him a glare.  
"I must say, I'm surprised how easily you were captured." He muses.

I lunge at him, growling. However, with a flick of his hand, my cuffs secured themselves to the wall behind me; holding me back.  
"Don't be fooled. I could rip you _apart._ I already damaged your little chicken's wing." I say, nodding my head towards Angel.

She shoots me a murderous look and stalks towards me. Magneto holds up a hand, signaling her to stand down. She grudgingly obeys.

"Lap dog.." I mutter.

"So much spirit." Magneto smirks. "Since I strive to be a _civilized_ creature–"

I scoff.

"–towards my fellow mutants, I'll give you the opportunity to join us of your own free will."

"I'd take it, if I were you." Mystique says.. With a hint of concern?

"You already _did."_ I say, sending her a glare.  
_You already betrayed us._  
I turn back to Magneto. "You can _drop dead._ " I spit.

Magneto tuts. "Let's see if you still have that spirit when my brothers and sisters are done with you."

Magneto releases the cuffs from the wall and Riptide steps forward to grab me. I kick him as hard as I can with both feet and quickly jump up; but before I can do anything else, Azazel slaps me hard across the face. I stumble back against the wall.  
Azazel steps forward and roughly grips my arms.  
"That's enough!" He growls.

My lip had split; I could taste the blood on my tongue. I spit a mouthful of it at Azazel's face.

Azazel responds by growling and grabbing a fistful of my hair; making me hiss in pain.

Riptide approaches, slightly cradling his middle.  
"Oh, I'm going to have fun with you." He whispers, face so close that his mouth was almost on mine. I could feel his breath on my lips and I fought back a shudder.

_Alex, where are you?_ I wonder.

Azazel— gripping one of my arms with one hand, and his other hand buried in my hair— marches me out of the room. He leads me down several hallways. I try to keep track, but with a headache and Azazel painfully tugging on my hair, I soon lose all sense of direction. He stops in front of a nondescript door. Opening it, he throws me inside. Because my hands are cuffed behind my back, I can't catch myself. I angle my body in an attempt to soften the blow. I land painfully on my shoulder.

_That's gonna leave a bruise._

Azazel slams the door closed. The room is similar to the one I woke up in; gray walls, fluorescent lights, and cement floors. But instead of monitors and maps littering the walls, they're all bare save for one— where a mirror takes up most of the space.

_Two–way mirror. Great. Nothing like feeling you're in a fishbowl... Or a science experiment._  
That thought makes me flash back to the conversation I had with Alex this morning.  
_Feels like that was ages ago. Maybe it was..._

**—x—xXx—x—**

_'I don't know why the Professor has me co-teach. Hank seems to have it handled.'_

_'I get it! Hank is the teacher and you're the walking science experiment!'_

**—x—xXx—x—**

I smile at the memory— but my smile quickly drops as Emma enters the room.

"Ready to begin?" She asks.

_Oh boy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, what did you guys think? Feedback is always appreciated and loved! :D**   
>  **_~Kate_ **


	3. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks so much for the kudos, guys! It's really meant a lot. Especially these past few weeks. I've been going through a lot both physically and emotionally, and it's gotten in the way of my writing. I'm not quitting! My updates just won't be as regular as they have been. So sorry, guys! But don't worry, updates ARE coming! :)**
> 
> ** Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. **
> 
> _Reader-insert Key: Y/N= Your Name._

_"Are you ready to begin?"_

**—X—————————xXx—————————X—**

"I would say something sassy like, _Nope!"_ I say, popping the _'p'._ "But I don't think it'd make a difference."

"Very intuitive." Emma says, smirking.

I shrug. "Do your worst, _witch._ I ain't giving you anything." I had no clue where all this confidence was coming from.  
_Yeah I do. I realize. They took me away from Alex. Now, I'm ticked._

Emma raises an eyebrow.  
"Why don't we start off slow? I hear this can be quite damaging to the mind. We don't need your brain fried before we get any useful information, now do we?"

I roll my eyes. Suddenly, I felt her poking at my mind. Sensing what was coming, I already had barriers in place.

"Hmm.. That won't do." Emma says. She pokes harder, like someone tapping on glass.

I refused to let it crack.  
Emma frowns and pushes harder, but I remain unmoved and maintain my barriers.  
Emma then starts knocking.  
I grit my teeth, practically feeling the vibrations. Still, my barriers are solid.

"Fine then.." Emma mutters. Suddenly, she starts pounding.

I grunt, scrambling to hold on. _Don't crack. Don't crack. Don't crack._ I chant to myself.

"You know, you're just going to cause more pain for yourself. Let me in." Emma says.

_Don't crack. Don't crack. Don't crack._

Emma pounds harder.

_Don't crack! Don't crack! Don't crack!_

Now both fists are pounding.

_Don't crack-don't crack-don't crack-don't crack!_

Harder and harder she pounds.

_Don't crack-don't crack-don't crack-_ **DON'T CRACK!** _–No.. Too late. But where is the crack? Oh gosh.. What memories are escaping?_

"Oh my... You and Alex have gotten _very_ close haven't you?" Emma chuckles.

_Of course.. It cracked where the most memories are stored._

"Closer than you'll ever get with someone.." I pant, slumped on the floor, exhausted from mentally fighting her. My headache was now worse. It felt like someone was still pounding on my skull, this time with a sledgehammer.

"Ooh... That hurt." Emma says, mockingly. "Now, what else can you tell me?"

And so it began. Emma would continue to try and get inside my mind, and I'd continue to fight her off. This carried on for the next few days, or what I assumed were a few days. It was nearly impossible to tell in my windowless cell. Having gotten accustomed to Emma probing my mind, I was better able to thwart her. If Emma made another crack in my mind, I'd make sure the memories that escaped had nothing to do with the school or the young mutants. Unfortunately, this meant that Emma eventually knew almost everything about _me._ Although, if it was the price I had to pay for the students and my new family, I'd gladly pay it.

"I'm sorry about your family." Emma says, almost sounding sincere. Almost. "I think that's enough for today. Your food will be in shortly." She turns to walk out.

"What about _your_ family, Emma? Where are they?" I ask. I sit slumped against the wall, too exhausted to move.

Emma freezes, not turning around.  
"They're gone. That's all you need to know."

Then she leaves. Azazel comes in a few moments later with a silver platter. He sets it on the floor and slides it towards me. Then he walks out the door. My dinner consists of a hunk of bread, but no water. The second day I was here, one of the idiots made the mistake of giving me a full glass of water, then leaving me unattended.

**—X—xXx—X—**

_My hands were still secured with the metal cuffs, but this time in front so I could eat. When the door opened for one of them to take my tray of food back, I attacked. I smirked when I saw it was Riptide. I blasted him in the face, sending him flying. I dashed out the door and down the hallway, trying desperately to remember the way out. I ran down hallway after hallway. At one point, Mystique walked out of one of the doorways, unaware I was coming. She turned too late. I nailed her in the face with the water, then made a water whip to knock her off her feet and kept running._  
_The next hallway, Angel appeared._

_"Oh **heck** no." She said, glaring._  
_Her wing looked better. It must have been because she fluttered them, her feet hovering a few feet off the ground._

_I didn't stop running._  
_Before she could launch a fireball, I slid on my knees under her feet. Coming up behind her, I used the water to send her flying down the hallway. I kept going. Up ahead, I saw two large, open doors with a ramp leading to the outside world._  
_'I must be in a bunker.' I thought._  
_Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around me. I shrieked in fright._

_"Got you." Azazel said._

_I quickly manipulated the water to wrap around his face, suffocating him. He let go and I dashed forward.  
Just before I reached the doors- and freedom- a force yanked me back._

_**"No!"** I screamed, kicking my legs as I hung suspended by my wrists.  
I didn't have to look to know who had caught me._

_"My, my, my.. I am impressed. You're a one-woman army. Maybe I don't need to recruit any more mutants when I have you." Magneto said, grinning._

_"I'll **never** join you."_ I spat.

_Magneto looked at me thoughtfully.  
"We'll see.. Now, since no one seems competent enough to catch you, I suppose I shall escort you to your cell myself... And deal with whoever gave you water."_

_Tears of frustration, anger, and humiliation filled my eyes as Magneto paraded me by my wrists back to my cell._

**—X—xXx—X—**

Now, it seemed they were trying to kill me with dehydration. They give me a third of a cup of water occasionally, if it looked like I was going to pass out. When they do, Magneto secures my wrists above my head and they all but force the water down my throat, making me choke. I slowly chew on the dry piece of bread.

_What I wouldn't give for some Chinese food right about now._

Sometimes, if we were really good (meaning we did well in our studies and didn't cause too much mischief), the Professor would let us get Chinese food at the mansion. No one knew how he got it there– with the school being remote– but somehow he did. I loved it. It was one of my favorite foods. Alex and I would always laugh at the ridiculous fortunes they put in the fortune cookies.

_Alex._

I sigh. I missed him terribly. Finishing the bread, I dusted my hands off and leaned against the wall. Fifteen minutes later, Angel comes to take the platter away– but not before she shoots me a glare. It's a few hours after that, when Emma throws open the door. I instantly know something's up.

"Alright, listen closely. You have information we want about the school, its students, and what Charles Xavier has planned. You can either give it to me now of your own free will, or I will be forced to take drastic measures."

I just glare at her in response.

"Drastic measures it is. Tomorrow begins your new interrogation. Be warned, it will _not_ be pleasant."

"And what you've been doing so far _was?"_ I fire back.

"Trust me, you have seen _nothing_ yet." Emma assures.

Then she slams my cell door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Four will be out much quicker than this one! Again, sorry for the wait!**   
>  ****  
>    
>  _~Kate_   
> 


	4. Sundown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by _"Safe and Sound," Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars'_ version, and _Madilyn Bailey's_ version.  
>  __  
> P.S: If you haven't heard Madilyn's version (or the song in general), I highly recommend you listen to it! Either before, or while, you read.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm really, truly sorry it's been awhile since I posted! After a visit from my niece and nephew from Texas (including screaming "LANGUAGE!" at the tv during _Age of Ultron,_ and braiding hair while we watched _Frozen_ and sang _"Let it go,"_ at the top of our lungs), my spirits were lifted enough to continue writing! I also didn't care for how this chapter came out at first. So I listened to music and ended up listening to 2 different versions of _"Safe and Sound,"_ when _BAM!_ Instant inspiration. I deleted half of this chapter and rewrote it. I think it captured what I wanted it to. Let me know what you guys think! Also, maybe I'm just that dumb, but I finally figured out how to center text! Yay!**
> 
> ** Disclaimer: If I owned, Alex's hair in Apocalypse would be short, soft, and luxurious-looking. Not... whatever it is in the trailer. **
> 
> _Reader-insert Key: Y/N= Your Name._   
> 

**—X—————————xXx—————————X—**

That night, I dream of Professor Xavier.  


  
**—X—xXx—X—**  


_There's a faint yellow glow surrounding me._  
_I can't tell where I am. It's like I'm standing in a clearing of fog, with only a warm-colored light for company..._  
_Except for the Professor._  
_He suddenly appeared in the mist, sitting in his motorized wheelchair that Hank made._  
_I didn't understand what was going on. 'What? Usually I dream of Alex...'_  
_"Professor?" I ask._

**_'Y/N, thank God. I had Hank set up a cloaking device. I don't have much time before Emma Frost realizes what I've done.'_ **

_'He's really here. Oh my gosh.'_

**_'Yes. I'm really here.'_** He responds.

_'Right, he can read my mind. Which means he knows I dream about Alex.. Great.'_  
_"How is everyone?" I ask, quickly changing the subject._

**_'We're all well. I should be asking you that question.'_**  


_"I'm fine. They haven't thrown anything at me that I can't handle._  
_Emma has tried to get in my mind, but I've held her off. Anything she's got has nothing to do with you, the students, or the school."_

**_'Good.'_** The Professor nods.

_"And I've also made their lives miserable." I chuckle._

**_'I would expect nothing less.'_** He says with a smile.

_I knew we were running out of time, but I had to ask._  
_"How.. How's Alex?"_

_The Professor sighs._  
_'He's fine. Driving himself crazy worrying about you, but he's fine.'_  


_I take a shaky breath._  
_"Tell him.. Tell him to stop being a big baby and suck it up... And tell him I miss him." My voice cracks._

_The Professor nods._  
**_'I'm so sorry, Y/N, but I have to go soon.'_ **

_"Okay." I said._  
_Then I remembered my last conversation with the other telepath._  
_"Emma is starting a new interrogation tactic tomorrow. She warned me it wouldn't be pleasant. Just know, I won't give anything away. Promise."_

_Professor X smiles at me, almost sadly._  
**_'I have complete faith in you. We're looking for you, you know.'_**

_"I know.."_

**_'She's becoming suspicious. Hang tight, Y/N.'_**  


_"I will."_  


Then he's gone, and I wake up.  


  
**—X—xXx—X—**  


_'They're looking for me,'_ is my first thought as I wake up. Yes, I knew in my heart they were looking for me- but being reassured by the Professor lifted my spirits and gave me the courage to face whatever Emma decided to throw at me. Not long after I wake up, my door is thrown open. Emma and Azazel stride in.

"Good morning." Emma says. "I hope you slept well."

"Like a baby." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Since you've refused to respond to my telepathic methods, I've decided to use more.. _physical_ methods of interrogation. Have at it, Azazel." Emma says, then leaves the room.

Azazel stalks towards me and lands a punch on my face. My head snaps to the side and I grunt. _'Don't cry out,'_ I command myself, trying not to tremble in fear. The next blow is a kick to the gut, leaving me desperately gasping for air. Before I could recover, Azazel's foot was coming down on my ribs- completely crushing the air from my lungs. Tears welled up in my eyes. Apparently seeing them, Azazel continued attacking my ribs. On the fourth kick to my ribs, something _snaps._ Despite my previous command, a traitorous cry escaped my lips. My chest was on fire, every breath stoking the inferno. _'He broke my rib.'_  
However, that was merely the warm up. A hail of blows rained down on me. Cracks rang out and blood flew. Several times I felt myself flying through the air, only to slam into the wall, my head bouncing off the concrete surface. It no longer mattered if I kept silent or not, my cries rang out through the cold cell- no doubt feeding Azazel's sadistic pleasure.  
When he finally- blessedly- finished, I laid crumpled on the floor. My body was covered in blood and bruises, ribs on fire and head throbbing. Every breath was pure agony. I knew most of my ribs were bruised, if not broken. A trickle of blood ran down my forehead from a cut, getting in my eye. Blood flowed from my broken nose, coating my tongue in a copper blanket. I didn't want to know what I looked like- I knew it was bad.  
Emma returned shortly after the beating ended. No doubt she had watched the whole thing from the two-way mirror. She probed my mind again. Even though I was exhausted and severely hurt, I still kept my barriers up. No matter how hard she pounded, I didn't let her get any new information. Emma huffed in annoyance. 

"We'll see if you're more talkative when those bruises set in. I'll be back." She promised. Then she and Azazel stormed out.

Later, Mystique brought me my food. She seemed shocked by my appearance- taking an involuntary step back, eyes widening slightly. Then she recovered and continued making her way towards me, a neutral expression taking the place of the surprised one.

"Why... Why do you let them do this to me? I know you, Raven.. You're not this kind of person." I croak.

She freezes, then places the tray of bread in front of me.

"That's not my name." She says, simply. Then she's gone, leaving me with an empty feeling in my heart.

The amount of pain I was in made me nauseous. I shoved the bread away, untouched. Surprisingly, it was Azazel who came to get my food. _Could Raven not face me again when I look like this?_  
Azazel barely spares me a glance as he picks up the tray and leaves. Against my will, I feel tears welling up in my eyes. _Do. Not. Cry._ I command myself. _Cry, and you break. Break, and they win._ Gathering as much strength as I could, I swallowed back the tears.  
True to her word, Emma comes back and tries to get inside my mind again. The pain is excruciating, black spots dancing in my vision, but I knew I couldn't give away those kids. Though it took nearly everything in me, I kept Emma out. I smirk weakly at her, my lip splitting again. I could feel the blood well up.

"Oh well. We'll try again tomorrow." With a toss of her blonde hair, she's gone.

The next day, the cycle repeats. Azazel rains down blow after blow, beating me to near death. It was almost an art- in a sadistic way, how he could beat me severely, yet keep me well enough to survive the next beating. Shortly after my near-death experience, Emma tries to break into my mind- failing once again.

"If you don't give me what I want now, I will make you regret it. You will pay _dearly."_ Emma threatens.

Feeling a burst of bravery- or as Alex would say, _stupidity-_ I spit a mouthful of blood at her. To my delight, it lands on one of her pristine white boots. If looks could kill, I would have been incinerated.  


_"So be it."_ Emma snarls. She throws open the door and Riptide walks in.

Cold fear settles in the pit of my stomach. My heartbeat picks up, pumping out a staccato of panic. I tried not to tremble in utter terror.

Emma smirks at me, before turning to Riptide.  
"Do what you wish."

Riptide grins at me wolfishly.

The blood drains from my face  
_No.. No, why? What did I do to deserve this?_ I couldn't help but think as I'm slammed onto my back.  
_Focus on Alex._ **Only** _Alex. His eyes. His hair. His laugh. The way his arms feel around you._ **Focus. On. Alex!**  


So that's what I did. Even when Riptide leaves, and I'm left a shaking, sweating mess. Bruises litter my body. My clothes are ripped and bloodstained. Pain radiates from... _everywhere._

Emma tries to probe my mind again. Either she got blank nothingness, or thoughts of Alex. My mind had completely shut down. I couldn't even find tears to cry. I felt... _hollow._ Like what made me, _me_ had been scooped out— leaving an empty, broken vessel behind. Like the light had been snuffed out. The sun had gone down and left me in the dark.  
At some point, Emma had left and I was alone. I closed my eyes, trying to think of Alex. Of something _safe._ Something sound I could hold on to. Even if it was just a lullaby. _Something._ But my mind remained blank. The sun was gone, and I was in darkness. Alone.

I don't know when I fell asleep. I just know that when I did, I dreamed of the Professor again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Catch the song references? :) Anyways, let me know what you guys thought! Review!**
> 
> **Also, POV requests are OPEN! If you want me to write a chapter from someone else's POV, just let me know! i.e. Sean's POV as he observes how everyone deals with Y/N's capture. All character's POVs are accepted, so ask away! :D _~Kate_**   
>    
>    
> 


	5. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Holy cow! I'm gone for a few weeks and when I come back _Breaking Waves_ has _NINE KUDOS._ Where did that come from? I'm so flattered, you guys! And so sorry about the wait! I've been going through so much and have had so much on my plate it's not even funny. I'm slowly working through it, though, so bear with me! A random dream about Alex and Ocea got me writing again. I might actually turn the dream into a fic. The really short version is that it was Alex in the perilous situation instead of Ocea. When offered a tough choice by William Striker, Alex chooses to risk it all for Ocea. What do you guys think? Sound good? Let me know! Also, be prepared for some different POV chapters coming up soon! :)**
> 
> ** Disclaimer: Nope. No own. **
> 
> _Reader-insert Key: Y/N= Your Name._

**_—X—————————xXx—————————X—_ **

_... I dreamed of the Professor again..._

**_—X—xXx—X—_ **

  
_With a quick wave of my hand, I manipulated my mental image, so I looked the same as I did the last time we spoke._  
"Professor," I greet, trying to keep my voice even and not let it crack.  
I hated lying to him in this way, but I knew it was necessary.  
'Besides,' I reasoned with myself. 'It was the Professor who taught me this trick.' 

__**'Y/N.'** The Professor greets in return.  
Then he frowns and looks at me, lost in thought as his Robin blue eyes searched for something.  
**'You're hiding from me. You're hiding your appearance. Why?'**

_I shift, feeling uncomfortable and unable to hide a wince. Even asleep, the pain from my beaten body affects me..._

_Professor X notices my wince.  
**'Y/N.'** He says, a hint of warning in his tone._

_I sigh, knowing we had little time and there was no use stalling. I wave a hand in front of my face and my form shimmers- revealing the damage that Azazel and the others had done._

_**'Oh, Good Lord... Y/N.. What have they done to you?'** The Professor asks, concerned eyes darting over my bruised and bloodied form._

_I shake my head, unable to speak. Unable to relive..._

_**'Y/N, please. What did they do? If you don't tell me I will read your mind.'** _

_"Don't, Professor," I warn. "Just... Trust me, Charles._ **Don't**." _I pleaded, the last word a whimper._

_He nods, gazing at me with sympathetic eyes. It wasn't hard to guess what happened. From his gaze, I assumed he had a good idea._

_"I can handle it," I say, sounding defensive. I furiously blink back the building tears, refusing to let them fall._

_**'That may be. But... Everyone has their limits, Y/N. Even mutants. And that's alright.'** Charles says, trying to soothe me._

_That's when the tears fall and I choke on a sob.  
"Don't tell Alex," I beg. "Please, please..."_

_**'All right, all right, I won't.'** Charles promises._

_I nod, tears continuing to make their way down my cheeks. "Can I hug you?" I ask. I needed physical comfort. Which was surprising considering how much physical abuse I had suffered the last few days... Or maybe that's why I needed it..._

_**'Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. But I'm not tangible enough. We would just pass right through each other.'** Overwhelming sadness and compassion flooded The Professor's eyes as he spoke._

_I nod in response.  
Of course. Stupid question..._

_Before the Professor can comment on my thought, I speak up. "Not long after I was captured, I tried to escape. But just before I reached the door, Magneto caught me. From what I saw, I think I'm being held in a bunker. I would have made it if it hadn't been for Magneto," I say bitterly. "I don't know if that helps..."_

_The Professor nods. **'Yes. Yes, it does, Y/N. I have to go soon but listen to me.'** He leans forward in his wheelchair, eyes boring into mine. **'We**_ are _looking for you. We_ will _find you. And we will get. You. Out. You and Alex will be reunited, I swear it.'_

_A few more tears slip down my cheeks as I nod.  
"Tell Alex I'm fine and that I love him," I say._

_Alex couldn't know. It would crush him_ **and** _me..._

_**'I don't feel comfortable lying,'** The Professor says._

_"If Alex knew what happened he would be furious. And when he gets furious, he gets_ **reckless.** _I can't have him getting himself killed for my sake." I say fiercely._

_Professor Xavier nods. **'Fair enough. Stay strong, Y/N. We believe in you.'**_

_"Thank you," I whisper._  


The Professor cuts the connection.

**_—X—xXx—X—_ **

I wake up with damp cheeks. I wipe away the moisture and wince as pain shoots through my body. My door slams open, making me jump. Emma waltzes into my cell, her usual smug expression fixed on her face.

I groan. _No rest for the weary, apparently._

"Well, physical methods aren't working," Emma announces, sounding way too cheery. "But the good news is, I have a new idea!"

"I have a feeling I won't like this new idea as much as you seem to," I mumble.

"When people are under intense interrogation, they focus on something to keep themselves sane. Motivation to remain silent, so to speak. But if you take it from them then they have nothing left to cling to."

My eyes widen. _She wouldn't..._

"Maybe telepathic methods will work after all," She says.

Blackness slams into me, and I lose consciousness.

**_—X—xXx—X—_ **

"Y/N... Y/N, wake up.. Y/N. Y/N!"

I peel my eyes open. Alex is leaning over me, his eyes filled with worry. When he sees my eyes open, he sighs in relief. "Oh, thank God. You scared me, Y/N. I finally find you and then I couldn't wake you up!" He pulled me into a tight hug, laying a hand on the back of my head. I noticed the metal cuffs were no longer on my wrists.

 _Alex must have gotten them off,_ I thought

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Alex?" I ask, stunned.

Alex pulls back just enough that he could look into my eyes. He laid a gentle hand on my cheek. "It's me. It's me, Y/N. I'm so sorry we took so long! I'm so sorry.."

Over Alex's shoulder, I saw the door of my cell laying on the floor. Someone, most likely Alex, had blown the door off its hinges. Suddenly, Hank appears in the doorway breathing heavily.

"We need to move!" He shouts.

"Come on, Y/N. We gotta go." Alex tries to stand me up, but my knees buckle. He doesn't say anything, he just scoops me up into his arms.

I'm too confused by the whole situation to spare a thought at how strong Alex was to effortlessly carry me. He quickly moves down the hall. The sounds of fighting reach my ears. An explosion shook the building. Despite the trembling ground, Alex remained steady on his feet.

"How... How are you here?" I ask.

"You didn't think we gave up on you, did you? We've been looking for you the whole time." Alex says, sparing a glance down at me as he kept moving and scanning the passageways.

 _Of course, I didn't give up. I **just** talked to the Professor. Didn't he know that?_ I shook it off.

"I know you wouldn't give up on me," I reply. "I just meant, how'd you find me?"

"Hank tracked your movements. We lost you for a bit, but eventually, we narrowed down your location." Alex answers.

I nod, snuggling into his chest. Soon, we were out of the bunker. A blast of hot air hit my face, and the sun blinded me. The bunker was in a _desert._ The one place that had no water. There wasn't even a cactus I could draw water from. The jet was directly in front of us, the engine still running. We were halfway to the jet when a powerful force threw us forward. Alex lost his grip on me and we flew in different directions. I tumbled and slid on the hot sand.

"Going somewhere?" Magneto asks. He stands at the entrance of the bunker, his team backing him up.

Alex is at my side in an instant. "Y/N! Are you okay?"

I nod in response as he helps me sit up.

"Leave us alone, Magneto! You've done enough!" Alex snarls at him.

"Charles should have known better, sending you here. You're on our playing field now."

Sean and Hank appear next to us.

"Don't worry, Y/N. We'll get you out of here." Alex assures.

Sean makes the first move. He screams, sending Magneto and Emma flying back. Angel takes to the air and Sean follows.

Mystique goes after Beast. That leaves Azazel and Riptide to fight Alex.

Alex stands in front of me and sends an energy ring at Azazel, making him fly back. Riptide throws a small tornado at Alex. Wrapping me in his arms, Alex dives out the way. He retaliates with two energy rings. Riptide dodges the first but is hit by the second. Alex quickly scoops me into his arms and takes off running for the jet. We're almost to the ramp when we hear the sound of roaring winds. We turn to see a massive tornado forming behind us. The once blue sky slowly turns black as the funnel cloud continues to grow. When it touches the ground, it heads right for us.

"He's after me.." Alex says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"He's after me. He has a... A _thing_ for you. He wants me dead but he won't kill you."

"What are you saying?" I ask, fearing I already knew.

He looks down at me sadly. "I can't outrun that thing but I can buy you some time. Hank and Sean can still get you out of here."

"No, Alex. Don't do this!" I beg.

He sets me on the ground and kisses me deeply.

"I'm sorry." Then Alex takes off running, the tornado right on his heels.

"ALEX!" I yell.

The wind tears at Alex's hair and slows him down. I could tell it was taking all of his strength just to keep moving. Soon it was so use, his heels dug uselessly in the sand as the funnel rapidly approached. Finally recognizing defeat, Alex turns just as it reaches him. I watch in absolute horror as the tornado swallows Alex.

 _"NO!"_ I scream. I grip my hair so tight I nearly rip it from my scalp, hot tears streaming down my face.

The twenty seconds it takes for the tornado to dissipate feels like an eternity. I stumble over to where it used to be, hoping to find Alex. I searched the sand desperately. That's when I found Alex's body. Alex's _torn apart_ body.

"No.. No," I whisper. "No, no, no, no, NO!" I let out an agonized scream. Heart-wrenching sobs rip from my mouth. I couldn't help screaming again, long and loud until it felt like my throat was tearing. I curl up in a ball and clutch my head, rocking back and forth as I sob.

_Why? Why, why, why?_

I replay my last moments with Alex. The rescue. Him carrying me. The battle. Our last kiss... Then it hits me. All of Alex's out of character comments, the miraculous rescue, our final conversation... That wasn't Alex. Those weren't his lips.

_It's not real._

I start to giggle, realizing I had been duped. The giggle grew into a laugh. My laugh grew louder and maniacal as if my sanity was slipping away. I laughed harder and harder until tears ran down my cheeks.

"Nice try, Emma!" I scream at the sky. "But you should know by now... _YOU CAN'T BREAK ME!"_

As the last echo of my words dissipated so did the world around me. The sky darkens, sounds stop, and the sand blows away until nothing is left but darkness.

Then I wake.

**_—X—xXx—X—_ **

I open my eyes to see Emma looking at me in contempt.

I chuckled softly. "You can't break me..." I whisper.

"We'll see," Emma replies.

**_—X—————————xXx—————————X—_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys enjoyed! Like I said earlier, bear with me! I may not be as faithful updating as I used to be, but I promise there _will_ be updates! You guys are awesome!**
> 
> _**~Kate** _


	6. Three Flames, One Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Charles's POV, Raven's POV, and Alex's POV respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hey, guys! I have to say, I'm really proud of this chapter! It's probably the _best_ chapter I've ever written. I'm really excited to share it! :D Thanks to** fangirllex18 **and the two guests who left kudos! It makes me really happy, you guys! :)**
> 
> _Reader-insert Key: Y/N= Your Name._

**Charles's P.O.V:**

Raven had always teased him about being an old fart. The truth is, he's never felt older than he does now. Y/N has been held captive for a week and a half now. All the unknowns of the situation were taking a toll on everyone in the mansion. Every time a young student came up to him and asked where Y/N went, Charles felt another piece of his heart shatter.

"She went on a trip," was all he managed to say.

Of course, that only spurred their next question: "When will she be back?"

"Soon," he replied, hoping to God that he was telling the truth.

Hayley was the only young student that knew the truth and only because she was present when it happened. Charles could sense her guilt, it permeated her every thought and made it hard for Charles to ignore. She believed Ocea's capture was her fault, despite Charles's reassurance that it wasn't. Feeling responsible, Hayley took over the motherly role Y/N usually filled; helping with homework, making sure the children brushed their teeth, defusing disputes, helping cook dinner, and so on. Despite her young appearance, Hayley had a maturity that belied her age. If Charles were being honest with himself, he would admit that it was Hayley running most of the mansion. Between searching for Ocea and making sure Alex didn't burn everything to the ground, Charles barely had time to devote to anything else. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Trying to contain Alex had taken a toll on him. Even though Charles was doing his best, he couldn't help feeling that everything was crashing and burning around him. His last conversation with Y/N kept playing in his mind, her appearance plaguing his dreams. It wasn't so much the blood and bruises that concerned Charles. He's seen first hand how much strength and power she has. What concerned him was that he no longer saw that familiar spark in her eye, the one that was always full of life and mirth. Emma Frost and the others did something to extinguish that spark and Charles shuddered to think what it was. _'How could Erik let this happen?'_ He wondered. Any hope Charles had of Erik still being good was slowly slipping away. But more than anything, he wondered why Raven had not interfered. _'Surely she doesn't support Erik in this?'_ That thought was too painful to entertain for long. Charles sighed again. _'All this time, we worried what humans would do if they got their hands on us. Who could have guessed our own kind would pose the bigger threat?'_ All Charles had to do was wheel himself around the mansion in his wheelchair to see that it was true. Since their return, his oldest students haven't been the same.  
Sean no longer acted like his usual carefree and fun-loving self. Everyone noticed the lack of loud noises (shrieks or otherwise) in the mansion. Anytime Sean cracked jokes or stirred up mischief it was for the children's benefit, not because he wanted to. Around others, he kept his emotions well hidden. For the sake of pride? The children? Charles didn't know. If Sean wasn't teaching or helping track down Ocea, he was outside flying. Charles didn't know if Sean flew because it was peaceful, or if it was just an excuse to scream his emotions out. As far as Sean was concerned, it was his sister who was missing and it was tearing him up inside. He was angry with himself for leaving, even though it was the only way to save Hayley. _'I left her. It's my fault.'_  
Hank buried himself in his work. Charles knew how dangerous it was to get lost in one's mind, and he knew that was what Hank was trying to avoid. Before, Hank had always been hesitant to embrace his mutation. With Ocea missing, you would think he had been blue and furry his whole life. He used every animal instinct he had to try and trace her movements. Sight, touch, smell, tracking. Hank had all instincts on high alert. Various news stations had reported a giant blue animal tearing apart the Hellfire Club. _"Witnesses say that the animal appeared to be searching for something. Various animal experts have reviewed the footage and believe it to be a mutated gorilla."_ When Hank heard the report, he merely growled and crossed the Hellfire Club off the list of possible locations. Each time a place was crossed off, Hank's anger and frustration grew. Hank was a man of logic and science. He knew in his mind that it wasn't his fault, but his heart said otherwise. _'I should have done more. It's all my fault.'_

And Alex, well... Young Alexander was, for lack of a better word, a _wreck._ The search for Ocea had utterly consumed him. He hardly fed himself, which was evident by his hollowed cheeks. Dark circles under his eyes revealed his sleepless nights. And his thoughts, they revealed his tortured heart. Charles remembered a time when Alex hated showing emotion. Now, he wore every emotion on his sleeve. Anger, rage, sadness, depression, guilt, _love._ Charles felt as if his mind and heart would burst. Most of the time, he had to block out Alex just to function. The children didn't know what had happened, but they knew to stay clear of Alex. Every time a possible lead led to a dead end, Alex drew closer and closer to a meltdown. When Hank had first reported what had happened, Alex had one of his meltdowns. Thankfully, he made it to the bunker before it was too late. However, the nearly uncontrollable flames that had ravaged the inside of the bunker only served as a reminder of what had happened. Ocea was the water that cooled Alexander's fire. Without her, Alex's fire burned on. Soon it would become a blazing sea of flames, one that no one could control. Never in his life had Charles encountered such love and devotion, not the kind Alex shared with Ocea. While Charles had teased them about it, a small part of him longed for such a relationship as theirs. He thought, perhaps, that he was close once. _'Bah. It matters not, now.'_ He rubbed a hand across his chin and leaned back in his wheelchair, staring at Cerebro's control panel. He had memorized their appearance and their functions well. He had used them more looking for Ocea than he did new students. The irony of using the machine to find a student he already possessed did not escape him. Inhaling deeply, Charles reached for the helmet and carefully placed it on his head. Powering up the controls, he opened his mind and began searching for his missing student.

**_—X—————————xXx—————————X—_ **

**Raven's P.O.V:**

Raven fought against the bile rising in her throat. No matter where she went in the underground bunker, Y/N's screams still followed her. She didn't know what Emma Frost was doing to her. Raven's hope was that if she didn't participate, she wasn't guilty. But if she wasn't guilty, why did she feel as if she was? Every scream, every whimper, every desperate cry, added to Raven's conscience. She would never forget Y/N's appearance when she delivered her food. The blood, the bruises, the _brokenness._ And that was so long ago. Who knew what she looked like now... _'Stop it!'_ Raven scolded herself. She paced the floor of her living quarters. The room was similar to Ocea's cell, minus the two-way mirror. A simple cot with a pillow and blanket made up Raven's room. She didn't need storage. Or clothing, now that she chose to wear her blue form. Any mementos of her life with Charles remained at the mansion. _'Charles...'_ She knew that if he were here, he wouldn't approve of what was going on. Raven paused her pacing, feeling her heart twist painfully. Then she scoffed and shook it off. _'Why should I care what he thinks anymore? He's not my father.'_ Despite what her mind thought, her heart remained pained. A piercing scream rang out making Raven flinch.

_"NO!"_

The horrific wail chilled Raven to the core.

_"PLEASE, NO! ALEX!"_

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She threw open the steel door and strode out of her room. After living in the bunker for the last four months, she had the endless hallways memorized. Moving swiftly, she headed for the observation room. _Right, left, right, left, right, right, left._ Steeling her nerves and schooling her face, Raven entered. Riptide leaned against the wall, arms crossed and looking through the two-way. He watched her enter.

"Ah, you're just in time. Things are getting good." Riptide smirked.

Though she never said anything, Raven always found Riptide disturbing. The way he stared at the scene before him further validated her opinion of him. His expression was one of utter fascination. Hiding her disgust, Raven turned to face the scene before her. She barely covered her gasp. Y/N lay crumpled on the floor, gripping her hair so tightly she nearly tore it from the roots. Tears streaked her face, her eyes unseeing as she faced the mirror. Raven could have sworn Y/N was staring right at her. Every few minutes, Y/N would cry out in agony. She curled inward on herself as if trying to make herself a smaller target. Through it all, Emma stood unflinchingly above her, fingers pressed to her temples. Raven's heart clenched, nearly suffocating her.

"What is she doing to her?" It took everything Raven had to keep her voice steady.

"Right now? Probably killing everyone she loves," Riptide said with a laugh. It was obvious he was enjoying himself.

_"ALEX!"_ Y/N screamed. "Alex! Alex, no. Please... Please."

Raven blinked quickly, fighting off the moisture gathering in her eyes.

"You know, they said I might get another turn with her," Riptide said, smirking.

Raven's skin prickled, a bad feeling settling in her stomach. "What do you mean a _'turn?'"_ She asked.

"A beautiful girl all alone in cuffs? I have needs, and seeing as you and Angel are unwilling..." A feral grin spread across his features.

The full implications of what Riptide said hit Raven like a tidal wave. Her stomach filled with acid and began to roll. Bile rose in her throat, threatening to spill forth. As calmly as she could, Raven headed for the door. As soon as the door shut, she bolted. _Left, right, right, left, right, left, right._ Raven barely registered bumping into Angel. She didn't stop running. Feeling bile fill her mouth, she quickly clamped a hand over it. She burst into the bathroom and crashed to her knees. Her stomach rebelled and emptied itself into the toilet. _'Riptide... He... Oh, no.'_ Raven felt a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles as she heaved. Her stomach now empty, Raven sat back. Angel knelt next to her, face grim yet understanding. She offered Raven a paper towel to wipe her mouth, which Raven took gratefully.

"I didn't sign up for this," Angel said.

"None of us did," Raven whispered.

And yet, here they were. Listening as screams rang throughout the halls, guilt burning inside them.

**_—X—————————xXx—————————X—_ **

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Screaming. That's what Alex felt like doing. A week and a half and they had gotten nowhere. He didn't know where Y/N was or how she was doing. Nothing. And he _hated_ it. Worst of all, he knew the Professor was hiding something. The information that was passed on was from Ocea herself. _'If there's one thing I know about Y/N, it's her utter lack of self-preservation!'_ Alex sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'No...'_ It wasn't a lack of self-preservation and Alex knew it. The problem lied with Ocea's concern for others. She cared more about others than herself. More than her life or wellbeing. And it was self-sacrificing stunts like that, that drove Alex insane. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and shout, _"Don't you get it? Your life matters!"_ Alex couldn't understand why Ocea didn't value her life like he did. He had spent time in prison, more time than he cared to remember. He sat amongst murderers and thieves as each one boasted of their conquests. One man spoke of murder like tending to weeds. Letting them grow so tall before you chopped them down. Another man described his spoils as if they were the most precious treasures in the world. Alex knew Y/N was far more valuable and irreplaceable than any stolen treasure. And if he failed to preserve her life, then Alex hoped whoever killed her would kill him too. At least for their sake. Without Ocea to temper his flames, Alex would blaze like an inferno. The flames already flickered in his chest, lapping at his organs. He felt the tickle of the flames just under his skin. The feeling grew, and Alex was powerless to stop it. _Burning, burning, burning._ He needed her, Ocea, to soothe his inner fire. Her cool touch on his skin like dripping rain. Her soft breath against his ear like an ocean breeze. To see the irises that sparkled like waves under the moonlight. Y/N was his opposite in every way. She was everything he wasn't and everything he wanted to be. The soft touch to his harsh demeanor. The cooling words to his sharp tongue. The restoration to his destruction. The hope to his dismal and ipointless/i world. Alex sunk to the floor of the bunker and leaned his head against the wall. It was quiet and dark, just him and his thoughts.

Try as he might, he couldn't pick out one instance in his life where he came close to deserving Ocea. How does a destructive ex-con end up with someone like Y/N? He never told her, but Alex's greatest fear is that he'll wake up back in prison. That his life now was nothing more than a dream. Although now, he was in a living nightmare. He couldn't sleep without hearing Y/N screaming, without seeing her tearful eyes. The unknowns of the situation tormented him. Different horrifying scenarios played in his mind every night. Alex wasn't stupid. He had a pretty good idea of what was happening to her. Physical abuse. Psychological torment. Azazel and Emma Frost's preferred methods were rather obvious. What frightened Alex the most was Riptide. He was the wild card. The unknown. Alex didn't know what he was capable of or how much freedom he had with Y/N. In his dreams, Riptide had free reign. Those dreams would haunt Alex for the rest of his life. He now dreaded sleep, only getting a few hours here and there. One thought kept him going: _'I have to find her.'_ Every wrong turn further clenched his heart and stoked the fire inside of him. He knew if he didn't find Y/N soon, he would blow. And Alex hated himself for it. He hated that he couldn't fully control his powers. He was dangerous. Alex only hoped that Riptide would soon know just how dangerous he can be. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Alex stood and left the bunker. He headed straight for Cerebro, knowing the Professor would soon contact Ocea. Hank and Sean were waiting for him when he entered Cerebro. From their grim expressions, Alex knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Alex asked, fear gripping his heart.

"It's what _didn't_ happen," Hank answered, not meeting Alex's eyes.

Alex turned to the Professor.

"I'm afraid they've discovered us. I'm unable to reach Y/N's consciousness." The Professor said.

Alex felt his heart crash to his shoes. "W-What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means... We've lost contact. I'm sorry, Alex." The Professor replied.

There it was, the fire lapping at his skin. Begging to come out and consume. "Well, keep trying!" Alex snapped, fighting the urge to unleash.

"I tried, Alex. Emma Frost must be shielding her from me."

"Try harder!" Alex yelled.

"I _can't,"_ the Professor said, his voice soft yet firm.

"So, what? We just _give up?_ Let them have what they want? Do we even _know_ what that is?" The flames were hot, boiling his blood. _Burning, burning, burning._

The Professor sighed. "They want information."

"About you?" Alex accused, poison coating his tone.

"Yes," the Professor said, holding Alex's gaze with a steely one. "About me. About you. Sean, Hank, the children. This school. Erik wants _everything._ If we do not join him, we are branded as a threat. And as a threat, he will bloody well take us all out."

"So that's what he's going to do?'Take her out?'" Alex asked bitterly.

"He would," the Professor agreed. _"If_ we were going to let him." He looked at each of his eldest students before speaking again. "I have a plan. If all goes well, Y/N will safely return to the mansion. If it fails, we could all wind up dead. Are you all prepared for either outcome?"

They didn't hesitate to nod.

"For Ocea," Sean said.

The others agreed.

"Alright, that's settled. So, here's the plan."

As the Professor proceeded to lay out the plans, Alex felt another spark ignite inside of him. Instead of rage and destruction, this spark burned with hope and love. Fueled by the promise of new beginnings instead of the end of the world. The end of Alex's world. _'I'll find you Ocea. If it's the last thing I ever do, it'll be worth it. **You're** worth it. Just hang on.'_

Instead of fearing the lapping flames, Alex let it grow and fuel him.

_Burning, burning, burning._

**_—X—————————xXx—————————X—_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So like I said earlier, I'm really happy with this chapter! Let me know what _you_ guys thought! :)**
> 
> **_Hey, guys, there's a really cool extension for Chrome browsers. It's called InteractiveFics. You download it, click on the icon, enter your name in the box that appears, and press Change. The extension will scan any text you read and change Y/N into your actual name! There's also another option that says, "Is the author not using Y/N?" Click that and another box appears. This can be used for when the author uses something other than Y/N to mean the Reader. BUT, it can also be used on another name! Say the main character is named Emma. You can change it to your name! So you can be the star of any fanfic! The drawbacks are that it only works on computers that use Chrome browsers and it doesn't include things like Y/H/C (Your Hair Color). Also, there isn't a mobile version. However, I still highly recommend it! :D_ **


End file.
